My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Theory
by AveryGamerDude
Summary: This is my theory for how the world of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic came to be. I feel like I did a sloppy job, but I hope you enjoy. Edit: 6-12-14 Someone let me know about some extra things that I missed, so I spliced those into the theory. Thanks!


Hello, we bronies all know and love G4 My Little Pony as one of our favorite shows, butbr /have we ever thought of the backstory of Equestria? Okay, let me start with the history of Equestria as said by the show. I believe that Equestria was originally founded by the Earth Ponies, Pegasi, and Unicorns. It was caused by the "Fire of Friendship", as explained in the episode "Hearth's Warming Eve". Princess Celestia and Princess Luna, and are the goddesses' of the Sun and the Moon, respectively. Celestia controls when the Sun rises and sets, and Luna controls when the Moon sets and rises. But Discord was the original ruler of Equestria many moons ago, and he caused misery for the Earth ponies, pegasi, and unicorns. Princess Luna and Celestia put a stop to Discord's chaos by using the Elements of Harmony, and turned him into stone. At a point in Equestria's history a few hundred years after this happened, Princess Luna became jealous of Princess Celestia, and became "Nightmare Moon". Luna and Celestia had a huge battle, resulting in Celestia becoming injured. Celestia then decided to use the Elements of Harmony to banish Nightmare Moon into the moon. At some point after her banishment, King Sombra became the evil dictator of the Crystal Empire, and then cast a spell to make the Crystal Empire /But at some point, thousands of years later, Nightmare Moon was freed during a fateful Summer Sun Celebration. This was the event that kicked off the series.

But, what was Equestria like before Princess Celestia and Luna, Discord, Queen Chrysalis, King Sombra, and Tirek even existed? My theory is that My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic really takes place in a post-apocalyptic future, and I have some reasoning behind this and a possible backstory to this. A long time ago, long before the Disappearance of the Crystal Empire, before Discord's reign over Equestria, and before Princess Luna and Princess Celestia even existed, and before Equestria as we know it even existed, a tragic event took place that sparked WWIII. The United States of America and several other countries declared war on other nations for unknown reasons, and it resulted in a catastrophic war that left the Planet Earth into a burning wasteland, and caused most of the human race to be dead or mutated, but it is possible that a few hundred thousand humans survived, but are now living deep underground. But during the war, the United States were developing bioweapons to help them win the war and bring peace to the world. These bioweapons were codenamed as "Allied Unicorns", and were made by the United States Army, which is why Princess Celestia and Luna are called "Alicorns", and why the ponies of Equestria speak english, have american accents, and why Equestria has a North America-esque shape. These bioweapons were spliced together with the DNA of a bird, a horse, and a horned animal. They also genetically altered them to give them the ability to create bioluminescence, shoot biolasers, and have the ability to psychologically alter their environment. This explains why they have "Magic". The experiments were named "Celestia and Luna". This is why Princess Luna and Celestia are called Celestia and Luna. However, the allied powers had trouble perfecting it, so they decided to scrap the project and seal them in a cryogenic chamber. Soon, thereafter, the nations sent nuclear warheads to destroy each other, resulting in the planet becoming a smoldering, toxic wasteland, and left the human race dead, mutated, or forced them to live underground. This is why there are no humans in the world of "My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic". But it turned out that the missing ingredient in the "Allied Unicorns", AKA Celestia and Luna, needed to be complete was nuclear power. This resulted in them getting mutated, which gave them enhanced intelligence, which is why they can speak a language and can solve complex problems, and eternal life, which is why they are thousands of years old.

After Celestia and Luna were created after their cryogenic slumber, there was nothing there and they had no evidence of how they came to be. This explains why there is no knowledge of how Luna and Celestia came to be. Celestia and Luna, however, didn't know the human language once they were "created", however. My theory of how they learned how to speak English was they found a dictionary, but couldn't read. However, they found old video tapes of teaching the English alphabet and how to speak proper English, which is how they learned how to speak a language, read, and write. Also, I bet you're wondering: "If the Earth is a smoldering wasteland, then why are there plants and animals"? Well, that answer is simple. At some point during the war, the nations genetically altered plants and animals to be immune to most of the nuclear radiation, in case of a catastrophic nuclear disaster. At some point, Celestia and Luna managed to find an intact government building containing unharmed samples of these animals. The animals then bred and natural herbivores ate the plants, but left the seeds unharmed, and spread the seeds in their feces. There was enough carbon and sunlight to cause these plants to grow and flourish, which then caused them to reproduce, and create more plants. Celestia and Luna, decided to give the beings that most resembled them, which are horses, some of their features and powers, such as a horn (Unicorns), wings (Pegasi), or give them nothing at all (Earth Ponies).

Next on the agenda, is the subject of the creatures other than the ponies, such as Griffins, the Hydra, Cerberus, and Dragons, just to name a few, and some evidence left by the war. My theory for them is that they are mutants caused by the subsequent fallout, or they are also government bioweapons created by other nations. For example, I think the Hydra is probably a mutant, because some genetic mutations for snakes are extra heads, or possibly even limbs. This explains why the Hydra has four heads and two legs. Another cause of the mutations could be exponential growth, which is why it is much bigger than a normal snake. It is also possible that the griffins are also government bioweapons created by another nation to help them win the war. They're a bioweapon with DNA combined with that of a bird and a lion. As far as evidence goes, in the episode "Hearts and Hooves Day", when it shows Cheerilee and Big McIntosh inside the pit, it shows some random items underground. These include a horseshoe, a bone, and a tire. The bone that is underground appears to be a human bone. Also, there are no cars in Equestria, so why is there a tire underground? Also in the episode, "Princess Twilight Sparkle-Part 2", the Mane 6 have to cross a bubbling pond that has a cragadile in it. Judging by its green color and rather toxic appearance, it could be nuclear waste. Also, later in the episode, when Spike sees Rainbow Dash and the Mane 6 flying into the cave that has the Tree of Harmony in it, there appears to be the ruins of human civilization in the background.

Now let's get to Discord. I think that Discord was really a human being before the founding of Equestria. I think that Discord wasn't really his name, but I think rather one of his nicknames, and I also believe that Discord was really a United States Army general long before the events of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, which explains why he transforms into a United States Army general during the episode "Twilight's Kingdom: Part 1". Also, Discord makes numerous references to modern culture that doesn't exist in the My Little Pony universe, which backs up my theory to how the world of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic takes place during a post-apocalyptic environment. Discord also is made up of many different parts of numerous animals. My reasoning for this is that Discord survived the nuclear explosions, but was heavily mutilated by them, and had to use parts of deceased animals in order to fix his body. Which, fortunately for him, worked. When he used the parts of animals to fix his own body, he ended up getting failed "Allied Unicorn" parts, which is why he has the ability to use magic and fly. Also, in a flashback of when Discord was the ruler of Equestria, he was consuming black seeds that can grow into destructive vines. It is possible that these seeds were government bioweapons, genetically created by a nation to help them win the war, and Discord managed to find them and discover their destructive capabilities. Or the United States created these bioweapons, and Discord already knew about their capabilities, due to being a US Army general.

Up next on my theory is Princess Celestia and Princess Luna's and old castle, and the Crystal Empire. We know that they originally lived in a castle known as the "Castle of the Royal Pony Sisters". But what if it wasn't originally a castle, but rather the ruins of a former army base, the one Celestia and Luna were created in, to be precise? There are some army forts in the United States that resemble castles. Also, I think that the "Tree of Harmony", isn't actually a tree, but rather a nuclear generator of the sorts, and the Elements of Harmony are actually energy nodes used to power the generator. Now, about the Crystal Empire. I think that the Crystal Empire might also be the ruins of a United States Army Base. This explains why the Crystal Empire is in the middle of a frozen wasteland.

I think I'll wrap this theory up on the subject of My Little Pony: Equestria Girls. In the movie, Twilight Sparkle has to get her Element of Harmony back from a unicorn called "Sunset Shimmer". Sunset Shimmer then enters a portal into an "Alternate World", where there is a human civilization. But what if that "Alternate World" isn't really an alternate world, but rather a time travel portal into the past, before the nuclear war? In the "Human World", Twilight Sparkle has no idea what humans are, further supporting my idea of all documents containing evidence of humans being destroyed, which supports my theory that Equestria came to be because of an apocalyptic war. There is no human version of Twilight Sparkle before her arrival into the "Human War", which explains my theory to how the sentient ponies were created by fallout after a nuclear war. However, there are human versions of the other ponies, such as Diamond Tiara, Derpy Hooves, and Cheerilee. It is possible that in the My Little Pony Universe, there exists the concept of "Past Lives", and that in a past life, the ponies were humans. But this could also mean that the humans did in fact survive the explosions, but were mutated into beings resembling horses. However, I think that this is unlikely, as the only beings that seem to be immortal are Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Discord, Queen Chrysalis, and Tirek. But speaking of Sunset Shimmer, I think that SHE may have really been a scientist working on the time traveling portal during the war. This explains how she knows about its dangers, and why she uses it often, probably to avoid being slain by a nuclear disaster. But an apparent side effect of the portal is being turned into the dominant species during that time period, probably put in by the scientists to avoid suspicion. The time travel theory of Equestria Girls could also explain that the time travel "Spell" during the episode "Future Twilight" isn't really a spell, but rather a formula spliced by scientists.

That pretty much wraps up my theory on what the true backstory of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. I don't think I've really done a good job on my theory, but I do think that it still is a theory, after all. I know that post-apocalyptic theories are overused, but I do think that this theory makes the most sense. Thanks for reading my theory.

But one last thing, you know Lyra, right? I think that Lyra may actually also be a scientist travelling into the future, just like Sunset Shimmer. My reasoning for this is that she's the only pony with a human's name and she's obsessed with humans. Now it's over for real, this time. :P


End file.
